


For A Token From You

by Hibari1_san



Series: SASO 2017 : Bonus Round 5 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bonding, Fluff, Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M, Pining, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 15:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san
Summary: "Prompt:Minami in Yu-topia Katsuki with Yurio's autograph."





	For A Token From You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marks/gifts).



> "Major Tags: None  
> Other Tags: Mention of nudity because onsen, Minami being a nervous fanboy  
> Word Count: 1868 words (yep, I might have gotten a bit carried away)
> 
> *bursts in* Did someone say Plinami ?"

Minami was sitting nervously on the  _zabuton_  provided by Yûri’s parents, a cup of steaming tea on the table in front of him. He didn’t dare look up to meet the gaze of the Russian Punk who was enjoying his  _katsudon_  on the other side of the furniture and as such, he was very much absorbed in his fingers drawing circles on his thighs, face bright red in embarrassment. Under less than five minutes, he heard the familiar chiming sound of chopsticks hitting the china bowl one last time without it being followed by any chewing, and promptly stopped frozen. He waited silently as Yuri warmly praised the cook aka Yûri’s mother, then he felt a gaze burn holes in his skull and almost flinched at the intensity.  
  
“So, you are ?”  
  
Minami lifted his head so quickly he was met with a startled look on Yuri’s face.  
  
“Minami Kenjirô ! Or, Kenjirô Minami, in this way I guess ? I don’t actually know if in Russia you put the first name before your last name.”  
  
He looked a bit sheepish, like it was of great importance and Yuri snorted.  
  
“In that way : Yuri Plisetsky. But I guess you already knew who I am. I won the last Grand Prix Finale.”  
  
Minami nodded furiously, eyes shining with adoration and Yuri would be lying if he said that all this attention wasn’t making him embarrassed at all. It was one thing to have fangirls pursuing you and another to have a fellow figure skater - talented, at that - complimenting you in such a straightforward way, and a strange warmth started spreading in his body.  
  
“I know, I was watching !! I barely slept that night but it was totally worth it !! You were absolutely amazing, you and Yûri-kun ! Two new records !! And against living legend Viktor Nikiforov !! You’re both going down in History !! And with him joining in the next competition, we’ll really have the best line-up ever, I can’t wait !”  
  
He was excitedly making big gestures with his hands while talking as if words alone couldn’t convey all of his bubbling feelings.  
  
Yuri frowned.  
  
“You don’t plan on joining ?”  
  
Minami stopped in his tracks.  
  
“Of course I do ! I’ve worked hard over the last year to catch up to all of you. But my jumps still aren’t all that great. My step sequence has improved a lot though ! And I want to compete against Yûri, my idol, and also his idol, Viktor !”  
  
He looked in Yuri’s eyes.  
  
“And of course, against you too, the defending champion !”  
  
He had a toothy grin, eyes ablaze and for some reason, it made Yuri very impatient to get to his future competitions. He slammed his hands on the small wooden table that shook under the strength but neither paid it any attention.  
  
“Challenge accepted, you little chicken !”  
  
The excitement in the room was almost palpable and Minami was two seconds away from dragging the Russian right here and then to the local skating rink of Hasetsu Castle. At the exact moment he was going to voice his suggestion the door slid open.  
  
“Oh, you’re still here both of you ?”  
  
Yûri’s mom entered the room and cleared Yuri’s empty dish.  
  
“You haven’t touched your tea, Kenjirô-kun ?”  
  
He lowered his head in shame. Frankly, he had completely forgotten about his untouched cup.  
  
“My tongue is a bit sensitive so it’s still too hot for me.”  
  
“Oh, in that case it’s fine if you go play with your friend. Or you could both go soak in the  _onsen_  for a bit, your tea should be cool by then. It’s starting to get late anyway so might as well go bath right now instead of waiting here.”  
  
Minami nodded and Hiroko left the room.  
  
“So, should we go ?”  
  
Yuri clicked his tongue.  
  
“Yeah, might as well. The flight drained me, I could relax there I guess.”  
  
“But, it doesn’t bother you to get naked in front of strangers ?”  
  
It was a legitimate question as far as Minami was concerned. Occidentals usually were much warier when it came to nudity in public and he was used to their disbelief when introduced to this tradition. Yuri shrugged his concern off.  
  
“I was there last year, I got used to it. Why, you planning on checking me out or what ?”  
  
Minami went bright right.  
  
“Of course not !”  
  
“Then it’s fine. Let’s go.”  
  


* * *

  
They both undressed in complete silence and washed themselves on opposite sides of the indoor public bathroom. Minami was rinsing himself thoroughly when he heard the door to the outdoor bath open.  
  
“I’m going ahead.”  
  
The door closed and he hurried to get ready, not wanting to make Yuri wait. Heart pounding, he willed himself to go at a measured pace so as to not fall and injured himself. Or worse, make a fool of himself in front of his crush. He inhaled and exhaled a few times to slow down his heartbeat and to lose a little bit of his blush. Determined, he confidently opened the door and exited. The air was still a bit humid and hot even though it was already late august and Minami wasted no time in getting in the hot water at a calculated distance from Yuri so as to not make him uncomfortable. Once he was immersed to the shoulders, he let out a sigh of pure contentment and he could already feel his entire being relax. He started humming, and after a moment, he suddenly remembered that he wasn’t alone.  
  
“Oh ! I’m sorry is it annoying ? I can stop.”  
  
On his left, Yuri was still in the same position, sitting against the side and eyes closed.  
  
“It’s fine.”  
  
Despite the permission he had gotten, Minami kept silent.  
  
“Yuri ?”  
  
The Russian groaned in acknowledgment.  
  
“How long will you be staying in Japan ?”  
  
“I don’t know. Something like two weeks ? I came with the idiot couple but I don’t know how long they will be staying. I think they plan on a month but I don’t have that luxury. I didn’t come with my coach after all.”  
  
Minami nodded even though he knew Yuri couldn’t see him.  
  
“Would you like to, like, skate with me during this time ? Like training or something. Together.”  
  
Yuri opened one eye and glanced at Minami who had never felt more vulnerable before. They stayed like that an embarrassingly long minute.  
  
“Sure. I just hope you’ll be able to keep up, little chicken.”  
  
“Ken ! You can call me, Ken !!”  
  
“Whatever, Ken.”  
  
“Hey, Yuri.”  
  
“What is it, now ?”  
  
“I know you don’t like to be called ‘Yurio’ but it really is confusing to have two people named ‘Yuri’. So, is there another name I can use to call you ? Or should I just use your last name ?”  
  
“Ugh, no, not my last name. It’s standard in Japan but it would feel weird for me.”  
  
Minami nodded in understanding, and just waited. Suddenly, he noticed Yuri’s cheeks getting redder and he wondered if that was caused by the heat of the water.  
  
“Well, in Russian, my nickname would be ‘Yura’.”  
  
“Yura.”  
  
Minami repeated the name, shaping carefully his mouth and articulating with great care to get the pronunciation as close to the original as possible, not wanting to butcher the pretty name.  
  
The blonde skater quickly reverted to his initial position.  
  
“Yeah, you can use that I guess.”  
  
He was stammering a bit and Minami smiled.  
  
“Then, I’ll call you that, Yura !”  
  
“Yeah, whatever.”  
  
Yuri snorted, trying to show disregard but there was no mistaking the blush that was expanding through his upper body.  
  
“Yura, can I ask you to do me a favor ?”  
  
“Well, you didn’t waste any time in taking advantage of your connections.”  
  
“No, it’s not that ! Well, not really.”  
  
“What ?”  
  
“Well, when you were all in Russia, Yûri asked me what kind of souvenir I’d like and when I answered he told me that he wasn’t the one I should be talking to about that.”  
  
“About what, little chicken ? Just spit it out already.”  
  
“I asked Yûri for your autograph.”  
  
Yuri’s eyebrows rose in surprise and he reopened his eyes slightly bigger than usual.  
  
“Mine ? But I thought that you were the pig’s biggest fanboy.”  
  
“Well, that’s true. Yûri’s the best figure skater here in Japan and he’s from my native island so when I watch him skate it makes me feel like I can also do it you know. But I’m not entitled to just one inspiration. I’m sure you have plenty of people you look up to.”  
  
“Yeah, I guess you’re right.”  
  
“So, can I ? Get your autograph ?”  
  
“Later.”  
  
Yuri went back to his state of relaxation and Minami hummed for the rest of their time in the  _onsen_ , high on the promise of the long-awaited item.  
  


* * *

  
Minami didn’t really know why he was getting so nervous. He had already gone through the most difficult task of asking for the autograph and now he just had to get it. He still paced in front of the temporary room of the blonde boy some more before getting the courage to knock on the door. He was surprised when it opened almost instantly.  
  
“Finally. I could hear you, you know. The walls here are quite thin.”  
  
Minami felt his cheeks burning.  
  
“Sorry, I didn’t want to bother you. I didn’t know whether you were okay to sign it now.”  
  
“I said later, right ? It’s later.”  
  
Yuri reached out and Minami obliged by handing him a perfectly cut square paper, made especially for autographs and the matching pen. He paused a second and then quickly scribbled on it with the ease of someone who was used to it, and Minami figured that after all that was probably the case. He then shoved the items back to the Japanese boy who stumbled back with the strength, and Yuri mumbled a quick “See you tomorrow.” before slamming the door on his face.  
  
Minami stayed still, staring at the door, astonished, until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped and turned around.  
  
“Sorry, Minami-kun. I didn’t mean to scare you but you weren’t responding at all when I called you. Are you okay ? Did Yurio say anything ?”  
  
Minami shook his head.  
  
“Not at all ! It’s fine !! I was just, hum, going to my room now. I’ll let you and Viktor rest, you must be exhausted.”  
  
“Okay, we’ll talk more tomorrow then.”  
  
Minami nodded and went to his room. Once he had closed the door behind him, he loosened his grip on the square paper in his hand and lowered his gaze to look at it. In big letters, the words  ** _“For Ken, whom I’m looking forward to compete against. Yura.”_**  were staring back at him. All kind of emotions overwhelmed him, and his heart started pounding in his chest so hard that he was afraid it was going to burst. His back slid down the door and he curled up as if to make sure it wasn’t going to happen. The rapid heartbeat was pumping in his head, and he couldn’t stop himself from grinning. Of all the emotions that he was going through two stood up : the feeling of pure joy, and the one, much more dangerous, of feeling  _special_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it ! I hope you enjoyed :3
> 
> This fic is crossposted on Dreamwidth.


End file.
